Le Voyage Dans La Lune
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: [DFF012] Bajo la hermosa luz de un planeta, incluso las mayores desigualdades empequeñecen hasta desaparecer.


**DISCLAIMER:** Dissidia Final Fantasy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix. Yo he decidido utilizarlos para relatar historias porque un día una canción llena de sabiduría me inspiró al decirme: "Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate".

* * *

 **Le Voyage Dans La Lune**

* * *

—Y ésta ya es la cuarta vez que rodeamos este peñasco —exhaló Cecil con resignación. A su alrededor, enormes murallones de roca grisácea se elevaban en dirección al universo infinito. Sobre sí, en el sitio cuyo espacio debía ocupar la luna plateada, una considerable circunferencia azulina pintaba alegremente el negruzco horizonte: la Tierra. A su lado, un hombre de cabello tan oscuro como el color del firmamento lo observaba con quizás falso desconcierto pero definitivamente genuina confusión.

—No puedo entender cómo pudimos perdernos —expresó Laguna mientras se rascaba la cabeza—… ¿No decías que habías estado ya aquí antes?

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en ir a la cabeza —replicó Cecil mientras cruzaba los brazos, envuelto en una amalgama de lejanía e incómoda apacibilidad.

Los guerreros de Cosmos habían decidido partir en una nueva búsqueda tras sus cristales, luego de que la anterior excursión había resultado infructuosa. Los grupos fueron formados, y la expedición fue iniciada con el mayor de los ánimos posible. Laguna y Cecil (para desgracia de este último) exploraron juntos uno de los Portales y, previsiblemente, se vieron atrapados en su interior sin medios ni esperanza de escapar pronto; Laguna guiaba el camino. Con cierta preocupación el pistolero notó cómo aquel caballero de cabello níveo había estado flotando en un aura de preocupación y desatención incluso desde el momento de la partida, en el Santuario. La cortesía y la amabilidad habían sido desde un principio las marcas características de Cecil, y aunque su actitud en ocasiones deviniese en un matiz solemne o inclusive austero, la indiferencia que había estado demostrando desencajaba por completo del molde de su personalidad acostumbrada. Ni qué hablar de la postura recriminadora que en ese momento adoptaba.

—Ah, es verdad —respondió Laguna con una sonrisa de culpabilidad que intentaba ignorar el mal genio del paladín.

—Por otra parte —continuó pese a esto el lunario—, no fui yo sino Kain quien dijo que este sitio provenía de nuestro mundo, que ambos lo habíamos visitado un par de veces. Para ser sincero, no hay mucho que pueda recordar sobre el pasado… todos los recuerdos que he logrado recuperar se limitan a ese lugar —indicó mientras apuntaba con la mirada a aquella esfera azul entintada por trazos blancos y manchones verdosos. Su voz había comenzado a sumirse en una tonalidad un tanto taciturna. Cierto era que Cecil era un hombre calmado y sosegado, semejante a la superficie de un lago espejado, pero había ocasiones en las cuales se perdía dentro de su propia parsimonia, y una tristeza inherente a su personalidad lograba aflorar, enturbiando el agua cristalina del lago de su alma. La tristeza de un hombre que intenta aferrarse a un recuerdo perdido.

Laguna observó la deprimente actitud de Cecil, comprendió que la mordacidad de sus comentarios anteriores se debía a un fútil esfuerzo por escapar del abatimiento y, tras dirigir la mirada al enorme planeta variopinto, decidió tenderle una mano para rescatarlo de la fosa dentro de la que se hundía cada vez más. Deseaba cuando menos poder distraerlo del torbellino que amenazaba con causar estragos en su interior.

—Ohhhh —exclamó con velocidad—. ¡Vaya vista! Es algo hermoso, ¿no te parece? Nunca te imaginarías poder ver algún día la Tierra desde esta perspectiva… ¿Cada cuánto tienes la oportunidad de ir a la luna? —admiró mientras elevaba los dedos a la altura de su frente, como cobijándose la vista de un sol imaginario. Inesperadamente, algunos pensamientos relampagueantes atravesaron su mente. Laguna bajó la mano, no así la mirada, y pareció sepultarse en un pequeño estado de abstracción en el cual resultaba sumamente inusual encontrarlo. Podía decirse que realmente se encontraba maravillado por la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos. Tras esto, y sin desviar la mirada, tomó la palabra nuevamente—. Puede verse lo bello y frágil que es el mundo… Es un sitio por el que vale la pena luchar —culminó, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

Cecil observó a Laguna durante un breve instante, y en su rostro surgió esa clase de gesto con el que suele recibirse un presente inesperado. Su turbación mental comenzaba a despejarse gracias al comentario de su compañero.

—Tienes razón —coincidió—. Puedo experimentar la misma sensación recorriendo mis venas. El mundo y las personas que dejamos atrás… No comprendo el verdadero motivo por el que esto sucede, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no sólo luchamos para encontrar respuestas y regresar a nuestros sitios de origen… algo en mi interior —repitió— me dice que debemos luchar para poder proteger a quienes aguardan por nosotros en el lugar del cual venimos.

Laguna sonrió al escuchar esto mientras sus pensamientos dejaban el sitio remoto en el cual habían comenzado a deambular, y propuso:

—Continuemos, no quiero convertirme en el primer hombre que se congele en la luna.

Efectivamente, el frío que acechaba entre aquellas rocas resultaba simplemente inhumano. Ambos guerreros se internaron un poco más dentro de las entrañas de aquel laberinto selenita. Cecil había callado de nuevo y caminaba silenciosamente a un lado del pistolero; quizás demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Laguna, motivo por el cual tuvo la idea de reanudar la conversación anterior, y preguntó:

—¿Hay alguien importante que te espere de vuelta en tu mundo? ¿No tienes familia? ¿Hijos? —Sin saberlo (o quizás consciente de ello a medias), Laguna se acercaba peligrosamente a su propia historia con tales preguntas.

—Ya te lo he dicho —contestó Cecil con afable imperturbabilidad— no es mucho lo que recuerdo sobre mi pasado. Realmente no fue sino muy recientemente cuando algunas imágenes dispersas regresaron a mi mente…

Ante la posibilidad de que Cecil se zambullese nuevamente en cualquier clase de pensamiento depresivo, Laguna decidió hacer uso de su increíble ingenio y su portentosa habilidad de la palabra (o cuando menos era así como consideraba el nivel de sus capacidades) para solventar aquella situación.

—Bueno, yo no estoy pidiendo que digas lo que has olvidado. Sólo tienes que contar lo que recuerdas; lo demás puedes quedártelo.

Laguna detuvo la marcha y colocó sus puños cerrados en la cintura con muestras de satisfacción, en espera de la respuesta que con toda seguridad produciría Cecil tras la magnífica persuasión de su pequeño galimatías. Sorpresivamente, Cecil cedió.

—En realidad, es curioso que hayas mencionado todo esto —reconoció, deteniéndose también y centrando su mirada en el polvoriento camino de roca que se desplegaba bajo sus pies—… No puedo asegurarlo con certeza, pero tengo esta corazonada… de que realmente hay personas que esperan por mi regreso —y elevando la mirada, añadió—… Es por eso que necesitamos traer un fin a esta batalla. Por el bien de quienes aguardan por nosotros. Por la vida de los que dejamos atrás —culminó mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Laguna. Éste dibujaba una nueva sonrisa tras haber presenciado el éxito de sus esfuerzos. Tras esto, el par reemprendió la marcha y el pistolero decidió continuar asediando a Cecil.

—¿Y… qué hay de Kain? ¿Qué tan bien lo recuerdas? —inquirió.

—Puedo recordarlo casi todo sobre nosotros. Kain ha sido mi mejor amigo desde nuestra infancia. En ocasiones me parece inverosímil haberlo olvidado; no puedo creer que ante mis ojos, no era más que un guerrero como cualquiera de los demás. —La culpa se revolvía en la garganta del caballero, y sus palabras revoloteaban con un peso aplastante—. Él ha estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, y mi modo de pagárselo ha sido olvidándolo.

Laguna lentamente comprendía los distintos motivos que habían traído tal cambio de personalidad en Cecil aquel día, y tomó algo de aire para poder expresar sus pensamientos.

—Escucha —comenzó, con el pecho inflado—… eso no ha sido culpa tuya. Ninguno de nosotros es responsable de haber olvidado nuestras vidas enteras. Ya hemos visto lo que puede hacerle este mundo a nuestras mentes —razonó mientras observaba las palmas de sus manos—… Aún así, creo que deberías mejorar un poco esa actitud. ¿Y qué si Kain parecía uno más del montón? ¿Me estás diciendo que no nos consideras tus amigos sólo porque pertenecemos a mundos diferentes? ¿O que no merecemos un trato igual? Relájate un poco. Por el momento, estamos todos atrapados en este sitio. Si no comenzamos a tratarnos como verdaderos camaradas, si no entablamos una verdadera amistad, todo estará perdido. ¿Qué importa de qué mundo seamos? Hasta donde sabes, yo mismo podría venir del sitio del que tú también saliste. No tiene ninguna importancia de qué lugar provengamos. Todo lo que cuenta es el amor, y la amistad —sentenció mientras se detenía frente a Cecil. Tras un minúsculo silencio, añadió:— Y el coraje para creer en ellos. Todo es cuestión de amor, amistad y coraje.

Cecil abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Algo dentro de sí había sido removido. Una incipiente pausa en la conversación se vio cobijada por el hálito helado que acostumbraba atravesar los entresijos de los peñones lunares. Tras unos segundos, Laguna decidió colocar la cereza sobre el pastel, echándose a caminar nuevamente.

—… Y si tanto te preocupa lo que haya pensado Kain todo este tiempo, deberías ir y decírselo. No creo que pueda leer los pensamientos, ¿sabes? —Tras reflexionar durante un momento, agregó—... Y si realmente puede leer los pensamientos, creo que estoy en problemas.

El singular modo de expresarse que tenía Laguna hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en la comisura de los labios de Cecil.

—Está bien, hablaré con él… apenas salgamos de aquí, claro está.

Al verse amenazado nuevamente con el tema de su extravío, Laguna desvió rápidamente el foco de atención de vuelta al paladín.

—Y bien, dime… ¿qué hacían en su mundo? Eran alguna especie de caballeros, eso es claro. Pero no puedo adivinar de qué tipo.

Cecil parecía animado por la pregunta, y subió el tono de voz al comenzar su explicación.

—Kain es un dragontino, comandante de los Dragones del reino de Baronia. Yo soy un caballero oscuro, y el capitán de las Alas Rojas, la fuerza aérea del reino. Y yo… no puedo recordar mucho más… —La tonalidad de su voz disminuyó una vez más.

—Dragones, caballeros oscuros, alas rojas… ¡es alucinante! Parece salido de un cuento de hadas —declaró Laguna con emoción—. Entonces… ¿Kain amaestraba dragones?

—No. —Cecil sonrió—. Los Dragones y los Caballeros Oscuros son cuerpos de fuerzas de élite en nuestro reino…

Mientras el paladín intentaba explicar a Laguna las no tan complejas divisiones militares de Baronia, ambos avanzaban a buen paso entre los acantilados lunares. En ocasiones, junto a la inmensa mancha azul del planeta, la cúspide cristalina de una estructura cristalina de tamaño colosal asomaba intermitentemente, a la distancia.

—¿No es sofocante llevar esa armadura a todas partes? —el interrogatorio de Laguna continuaba— ¡Y no sólo tienes una, sino dos! Te he visto con esa otra armadura, la negra ¿Por dónde respiras? ¿Y cómo puedes cambiar entre una y otra tan rápido?

—En realidad, aún no logro comprender cómo conseguí esta armadura —expresó Cecil señalando su equipamiento de paladín mientras ignoraba la vital interrogante sobre su respiración dentro de aquella otra armadura a todas luces hermética, así como muchas otras preguntas que no logró atajar—… ni de dónde surge esta luz que alimenta mi fuerza. Sólo me circunda la certeza de que este poder me pertenece, y me ha sido otorgado con el único propósito de proteger a mis amigos. La luz en mi interior me brinda la fuerza necesaria para defender a las personas que amo. Quizás eso sea todo cuanto necesito saber al respecto.

Esta vez fue Laguna quien esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía evocar dentro de su mirada cordial un maremágnum de recuerdos sobre personas amadas y promesas de protección. Nuevamente desvió un poco la temática de la conversación, no por conveniencia, sino por la rememoración espontánea de la que fue víctima en ese momento.

—Tengo la sensación de que llegué a utilizar armadura en algún momento antes. ¿Sabes? es como si aún sintiera la comezón sobre los hombros, y en mis piernas.

—¿Fuiste un caballero también? —preguntó Cecil con interés.

—Oh, no, no es eso. Si en mi tierra las fuerzas militares estuvieran obligados a llevar encima una armazón como la tuya, no habría sido capaz de soportar más de un día sin asfixiarme. —Laguna rió, tomó una pausa, se aclaró la voz e, irguiéndose con un poco de altivez a la vez que se señalaba con el pulgar, añadió:— Aunque no lo creas, hubo un tiempo en el que luché en el ejército de mi país.

—¿Eras un soldado? No puedo imaginarte dentro de un ejército —bufó el lunario, en un extraño impulso por bromear un poco, derrumbando graciosamente la imagen que intentó esculpir Laguna—. ¿Y no te enseñaron allí a tener algo de sentido de la orientación?

—¡Hey! No es culpa mía que este mapa sea incomprensible —se defendió el otro con jocosidad. Le hacía feliz observar a Cecil divirtiéndose un poco—. Aunque tampoco he logrado recordarlo todo, sé que en algún momento abandoné el ejército. Podría decirse que las intenciones de mi país no eran las mejores —añadió mientras seguía la costumbre de rascarse la cabeza.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo —reflexionó Cecil—… No me encuentro totalmente seguro, pero… no puedo dejar atrás la idea de que las fuerzas de Baronia eran indignas de los ideales que representaban… indignas de la luz que ahora me imbuye… —La aflicción tomó control de su ánimo nuevamente—. Siento que en algún momento hice algo de lo que me arrepiento. El recuerdo se halla ausente, pero su peso aún yace en mi consciencia.

—Bueno, si te perdiste, sólo tienes que buscar el camino correcto, ¿no es así? —opinó muy irónica y divertidamente Laguna—. Sólo tienes que intentarlo hasta alcanzar la meta. Sólo tienes que intentarlo hasta redimirte. —Cecil tuvo la sensación de haber pronunciado palabras similares en algún momento extraviado en el océano del tiempo. Laguna no tenía ninguna intención de encapsular la conversación en un punto muerto, por lo que continuó de manera abrupta—. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo y las misiones de pesadilla, mi rango no era muy alto… (me pregunto por qué) —se dijo en un susurro—. ¡Pero tú dices que eras un capitán! ¿Cómo alcanzaste esa posición?

—Yo —Cecil dibujó una leve expresión de esfuerzo mientras extraía los recuerdos de su mente—… fui criado por el rey de Baronia. Decidí que el mejor modo de pagar su bondad era dedicando mi vida a la protección del reino, y consagré mi juventud a la senda del Caballero Oscuro. Los candidatos al Cuerpo de los Caballeros Oscuros son seleccionados personalmente por el rey, quien fue por sí mismo un Caballero Oscuro durante su juventud, y sólo quienes logran superar el desafío de la Espada Oscura tienen el privilegio de convertirse en uno de ellos.

—¡¿Eres el hijo adoptado del rey?! —prorrumpió exaltado Laguna, apenas prestando atención a la interesante información proporcionada sobre el sistema militar baronés—. ¿Entonces eras un príncipe? ¿Eras el heredero a la corona?

El aluvión de preguntas que diluviaba sobre Cecil comenzaba a aturdirlo sobremanera. Algunos pensamientos sobre palacios y miembros de la realeza se manifestaban espontáneamente dentro de su cabeza. Cuando menos, sentía haber estado en contacto directo y continuo con siquiera algún príncipe o soberano. Quizás se debiera esto al cargo militar que ocupaba. Quizás se debiese a algún otro motivo; no lograba discernirlo realmente. Los recuerdos dormidos en su memoria despertaban dolorosamente.

—¡Uf! —exhaló el pistolero sin dar oportunidad a que el caballero organizase sus ideas para enunciar alguna respuesta—. La vida de un rey… ¿te imaginas en un trono? Tendrías comodidades, pero hombre, apenas podrías disfrutarlas. Creo que yo no podría sobrevivir a tanta responsabilidad. —Cecil simplemente no podía mantener el ritmo de la interpelación de Laguna, así que lo dejaba a sus anchas—. Y dime, ¿llegaste a saber sobre tus verdaderos padres? ¿Eras de otro país? ¿En qué sitio te encontró el rey?

La cabeza de Cecil giraba sin parar, y el gélido aliento lunar amenazaba con privarlo del vital oxígeno que aún lo mantenía consciente. Finalmente, decidió desembarazarse de todo aquel palabrerío con una simple frase pronunciada con gentileza:

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Sí, bueno, sobre eso… es la costumbre —manifestó Laguna sonriendo mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza—. En algún momento mi sueño fue convertirme en un reportero. ¡Y lo cumplí! Me convertí en un gran reportero —presumió con pompa—. Así que supongo que algunos hábitos nunca desaparecen.

—Un repor… ¿qué? —inquirió el paladín con extrañeza.

—Umm… digamos que mi trabajo consistía en hacer preguntas.

—¿Hacer preguntas?... ¿Eras alguna especie de investigador? —Cecil se esforzaba por hacer conexiones entre aquella palabra desconocida y los conocimientos que retenía en su memoria.

—No, no… o puede que sí. —Laguna posó una mano en su barbilla mientras observaba las refulgentes estrellas, en busca de las palabras indicadas para explicar aquel inusual oficio—. Veamos… Interrogaba a las personas para saber un poco más sobre sus vidas. Ellos respondían, yo anotaba todas sus respuestas, y finalmente eran publicadas en revist… en pequeños… libros.

—¿Y con qué objetivo? —El caballero se detuvo para observar a Laguna, con total interés en despejar su duda.

—Pues gracias a los reportajes, todos alrededor del mundo pueden leer esas entrevistas y enterarse de un montón de información interesante sobre otras personas que de otro modo nunca conocerían —Laguna paró sus pasos para contestar, y luego, tras hacer un pequeño ademán, retomaron la marcha una vez más—… Quería que todos conocieran las cosas impresionantes que yo veía durante mis viajes. Compartir el asombro y la alegría de descubrir algo nuevo cada día.

—…

—Sí, lo sé, no tiene sentido —dijo el ex soldado a mitad de una risilla, como respuesta al silencio abrupto de Cecil. No obstante, más que haber ignorado la exposición de Laguna, éste parecía divagar entre reflexiones. Finalmente, el paladín rompió con el mutismo y volcó todo cuanto había comenzado a revolotear en su cerebro.

—Esta luna… pertenece al lugar del cual provengo. Laguna, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad, y detallar todo cuanto pueda de ella. Cuando regresemos junto a nuestros amigos, podremos hablar con ellos sobre este lugar; podremos describirles las cosas que recordamos de nuestros mundos, y así todos conocerán las maravillas que hay en ellos.

Laguna escuchó complacido aquellas palabras. Tras cerrar los ojos durante un segundo en señal involuntaria de aprobación, estalló:

—¡Muy bien, a grabarnos en las retinas cada roca que veamos! Aunque… ahora que lo mencionas… ¿No te has preguntado cómo podemos respirar aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Cecil nuevamente extrañado— ¿Por qué no podríamos?

—¿Te parece normal que haya aire en el espacio? —inquirió a su vez Laguna, aún más perplejo.

—¿Por qué no habría de parecérmelo?

—¡Porque estamos en la luna!… y… y… … … está bien —dijo, dándose por vencido con una exhalación—. ¿Sabes? La luna… la luna es hermosa —indicó con añoranza mientras observaba el planeta cuya figura reemplazaba la del satélite, como intentando sustraer con la mirada algún recuerdo distante para depositarlo entre sus manos. A Cecil le pareció durante un segundo que los ojos de Laguna arrojaron al mundo exterior un par de destellos acuosos. ¿Sería la luna realmente la que agitaba aquellas emociones conmovedoras dentro del ex soldado, o más bien los recuerdos de una noche iluminada bajo su resplandor?—. La luna es hermosa… aunque de donde vengo también es sinónimo de malas noticias.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó predeciblemente Cecil.

—Ammm es una larga historia. Verás, la luna de mi mundo está infestada de monstruos, y cada cierto tiempo una gran cantidad de ellos cae a la Tierra. A ese fenomenal se le llama Lágrima de Luna —expuso con el tono propio de un hombre ilustrado.

Ignorando el fracaso catastrófico de Laguna en su intento por adquirir un aire erudito tras haber confundido la palabra "fenómeno" por "fenomenal", Cecil demostró una expresión de honda conmoción

—¿En tu mundo… la luna llora?

—Ehm sí, bueno, podría decirse así. Y sus lágrimas son gigantescas.

—Laguna… puedo sentir que la luna de mi mundo también llora —expresó el paladín con emotiva franqueza—. Me siento tan atado a este sitio como al reino del que provengo. ¿Es eso extraño?

—No lo creo —consideró Laguna—. Si ese es el llamado de tu corazón, debes escucharlo. Hay que atender a la pasión que habla desde el corazón, ¡eso es lo que más importa! —Los intercambios de sonrisas se hallaban a la orden del día, y Cecil no pudo retener la que surgía desde el fondo de su ser al escuchar aquellas calurosas palabras. La marcha continuaba a ritmo calmado.

Entretenidos con aquella curiosa cháchara, Cecil y Laguna alcanzaron finalmente un recodo tras el cual se presentó frente a ellos, en todo su esplendor, el monumental palacio de cristal que ya asomaba antes sobre las alturas de algunos de los acantilados. Su estructura y tamaño eran simplemente imponentes, y mil destellos embelesadores fulguraban en los sublimes cristales azulinos de los que estaba compuesta su fachada. Laguna lanzó un silbido de admiración y las piernas de Cecil se trabaron. El vórtice de recuerdos ocultos tras el olvido rugía.

Frente al palacio, una enorme nave reposaba sobre la silícea superficie lunar. En apariencia, se asemejaba a una colosal ballena mecánica que aguardaba por la corriente indicada que la guiase de nuevo a océanos conocidos. Laguna se adelantó un par de pasos más, y fue detenido por un fuerte topetazo en la nariz.

—¡Auch, auch, auch! —chilló mientras se llevaba las manos al sitio golpeado y giraba encorvado para sacudirse de encima el dolor. La efusiva conversación había mantenido distraídos a los guerreros y les había hecho olvidar un importante detalle: aquello no era realmente más que una imitación, una réplica de un mundo distante; una dimensión de bolsillo creada con el único objetivo de enjaularlos y evitar que recurriesen otra salida más que la batalla, o la muerte. Cecil extendió su mano hacia el muro invisible que los separaba de aquella ilusión. Una sólida pared traslúcida compuesta de placas hexagonales resplandeció al contacto de la pálida mano del caballero. Cecil permaneció así durante largo rato, observando silenciosamente su reflejo en aquel muro espejado. Era casi como si…

—¡Guau! —Laguna se había recuperado ya del dolor y, con la nariz roja, dejó escapar sus pensamientos (acto que no suponía para él gran esfuerzo)—. Este sitio seguro que es extraño. En serio, ¿para qué diablos son todos esos cristales? ¡Uf! Es gigantesco. Y no me refiero sólo a ese castillo. ¡Mira el tamaño de esa nave! Increíble. —Cecil había retirado ya la mano de aquella molesta muralla transparente para prestar atención a la verborrea de su compañero, quien continuó—. Me encantaría volar una de esas cosas algún día. Si tan solo pudiéramos llegar a ese sitio… quizás podríamos traer a todos nuestros amigos, y juntos volar hasta tu mundo. Ya sabes, dejar atrás este desastre. Quedarnos unos días en tu castillo —culminó y rió un poco. Incluso él se había percatado de lo infantil que sin lugar a dudas habrían sonado sus palabras. Pero no podía importarle menos. Observó de soslayo a Cecil con ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, y le sorprendió observar en él una expresión de entretenimiento.

—¿Quieres saber cómo comenzaron a regresar mis recuerdos? —dijo éste—. En la expedición anterior me encontraba junto a Vaan, y-

—Rayos, y te golpeó en la cabeza o algo así, ¿verdad? Ese chico no sabe cuándo quedarse quieto —interrumpió Laguna cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no —negó Cecil—. Mencionó que todo sería mucho más fácil para nosotros si contáramos con una aeronave. Justo como tú. Supongo que en un caso así, como el Capitán de las Alas Rojas, sería mi deber tomar el mando y guiarnos a todos a un nuevo mañana.

—¡Ja ja ja! —carcajeó Laguna lleno de contento al observar la actitud optimista que finalmente se había arraigado en el corazón de Cecil— ¡Así se habla!... Aunque no sé si sea realmente halagador saber que se me ocurrió la misma idea que a Vaan…

Cecil rió. Su risa, plateada, serena, sutil… como la luz de la luna.

—Marchemos.

* * *

Las horas transcurrían sin piedad. Laguna no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor de pies que había comenzado a asaltarlo ya desde algunas decenas de minutos atrás, ni dejaba de repetir que si no se convertía en el primer hombre en morir de hipotermia en la luna, sí sería el primero que muriese de inanición. El rocoso laberinto lunar parecía haberlos engullido para no regurgitarlos jamás.

—Pero bueno, si Kain decía la verdad y realmente recuerda este lugar, ¿por qué diablos nos dio este mapa tan mal hecho? —reclamó el pistolero, harto ya de aquella interminable marcha mientras inclinaba y giraba sin parar frente a sus ojos aquel pergamino.

Cecil viró apenas la cabeza, cansado ya de la palabrería quejicosa de Laguna. Se detuvo de golpe. El sopor de la caminata se despejó de manera abrupta e inmediata.

—Laguna —dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos en el papel y su expresión se entumecía por completo—…

—¿Dime?

—Tienes el mapa al revés.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Mi intención principal era la de demostrar cuánto tienen en común dos personajes que a primera vista no tendrían ni un solo tema de conversación. La idea de este fic (y los siguientes) nació debido a un sueño extraño que tuve hace un tiempo, en donde presenciaba una conversación entre Cecil y Laguna, dos personajes completamente inconexos. Al despertar, me dije "whynot", y se lo comenté a una amiga (I'm looking at you, Zahaki!), quien me dio la idea de escribir sobre algunas otras parejas disparejas XD Pronto habrá más, prometido.

La imagen de portada es del o la artista **hiromyan** , de pixiv.

* * *

 _ **Referencias**_

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- "Le Voyage Dans La Lune" es el título original de la emblemática película "A Trip to the Moon" (Viaje a la Luna), adaptación a su vez de las novelas "De la Tierra a la Luna" y "Los Primeros Hombres en la Luna", de Julio Verne.

\- Es sumamente canónico que Laguna se extravíe en todas partes. De hecho, Dissidia 012 comienza con una expedición que pierde el camino debido a que Laguna los estaba guiando. (Gracias a **Zahaki** por recomendarme mencionar esta referencia).

\- La personalidad de Cecil es un tanto más dura que la presentada en el primer Dissidia. Esto es debido a la poca cantidad de recuerdos que posee; mientras la personalidad del Cecil de Dissidia es la del Cecil de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, con todos sus recuerdos sobre un Golbez redimido y quizás incluso sus responsabilidades de padre, la del Cecil de Dissidia 012 es la del Cecil del primer Final Fantasy IV: un hombre austero, algo atormentado por sus pecados del pasado, y decidido a enmendar sus errores.

\- Square-Enix publicó en algún momento, como descarga directa desde su portal japonés, veinte "reportes secretos" llamados "Official Quest", creados con el editor de campañas que viene con el Dissidia Final Fantasy 012. Estas Quests tienen fragmentos muy interesantes de la historia pero nunca fueron traducidas oficialmente; no obstante, pueden encontrarlas en youtube en un canal que se dedicó a subirlas subtituladas en inglés.

La historia de este fic se sitúa entre el principio y el final de la Official Quest "Cecil's Quest 012: Un Reencuentro con un Amigo Cercano", y antes del Capítulo 6 de Traición de los Dioses, "Verdad Indiscernible: La Verdad Honesta". Es decir, Cecil acaba de recuperar sus recuerdos gracias a Vaan, pero aún no ha conversado con Kain al respecto (para más información, pueden leer otro de mis fics, llamado "Lo Siento"). En esa Official Quest, se especifica cómo realmente Cecil había partido en busca de su cristal junto a Vaan, y ocurre todo lo que él acá explica (busquen el video en youtube; es bueno).

\- Laguna dice que vale la pena luchar por el planeta, y Cecil expresa su deseo por protegerlo. En sus respectivos juegos, Laguna inicia una revolución para salvar a una persona preciada para él (Ellone, casi su hija), y Cecil recibe sus poderes al aprender a utilizar su fuerza para defender y no para atacar (en su transición entre caballero oscuro y paladín).

\- Laguna le pregunta a Cecil sobre su familia al recordar un poco su situación con Raine (su amada) y Ellone. Es fácil deducir que el Laguna de Dissidia 012 conserva gran parte de sus recuerdos, a juzgar por sus interacciones de batalla con los otros personajes (por ejemplo, al luchar contra Ultimecia, puede comprenderse que nuestro Laguna ya se encontraba en plena lucha contra las fuerzas de Adel, y al luchar contra Jecht da ciertas muestras de reconocimiento por la paternidad). Por su parte, aunque no lo recuerde, Cecil sí tiene un hijo; Ceodore, en The After Years.

\- _"Sólo porque ante mis ojos te presentabas como cualquier otro guerrero"_ es una frase que utiliza Cecil en su conversación con Kain en la Official Quest. Quise dar a entender que en parte, Laguna fue de utilidad para ayudar a Cecil a tomar la decisión de tener esa charla con Kain.

- _"Necesitan amor y amistad. Y el coraje para creen en ellos. Todo es cuestión de amor, amistad y coraje."_ son palabras utilizadas por Laguna en Final Fantasy VIII como su mayor consejo, justo antes de que Squall y su grupo viajen al futuro.

\- " _Parecen salidos de un cuento de hadas_ " es lo que le dice Laguna a Squall en el Reporte 11 "De las Notas de un Investigador -03-: Disfruta el Ahora -2-", al referirse a las personas que han conocido en ese mundo.

\- Cecil no logra recordar el origen de su armadura de paladín debido a que si lo hiciera, tendría también que recordar también los sucesos alrededor de la traición de Kain, y quizás de ser ese el caso, no actuaría tan amistoso hacia él en Dissidia 012.

\- Laguna realmente vistió una armadura, al participar como actor en una película de segunda e interpretar a Zefer, "el caballero de la bruja". Como era de esperar, al pistolero no le agradó llevarla encima.

\- Laguna hace referencia a la injusta invación de Galbadia contra Timber (y otras más), en FFVIII, aunque no abandonó el ejército debido a ello, sino por una herida que lo dejó al borde de la muerte y su posterior encuentro con Raine. Por su parte, Cecil hace referencia a la injusta invación de Baronia contra Mist (y otras más), en FFIV.

\- Cuando Cecil siente haber dicho algo similar a Laguna en el momento en que éste expresa que el pasado puede ser expiado, hago referencia a un par de frases del primero: la primera, a una dicha en The After Years _"El destino no es algo escrito en piedra. ¡Si quieres cambiarlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer!"_ , y la segunda, a la dicha en sus enfrentamientos contra Ultimecia _"El pasado no puede atarte"._

\- La información que proporciona Cecil sobre el sistema de entrenamiento y elección de los caballeros oscuros es canónica, y puede encontrarse en el "Final Fantasy IV Setting Databook".

\- Sí, Cecil fue adoptado y criado por el rey de Baronia. El mismo Cecil llega a ser rey, y además, mantiene relación con muchos príncipes y futuros monarcas a lo largo del juego (Edward, Yang, Edge).

\- Laguna dice que no podría sobrevivir a una vida de responsabilidades como la que probablemente debe llevar un rey... y termina convirtiéndose en presidente de un país (Esthar) en FFVIII XD (#BadLuckLaguna).

\- Sí, Laguna fue reportero (además de soldado, actor y presidente (?) XD Y gracias a su frase de combate contra Garland, sabemos que realmente recuerda su época como reportero. " _¡Quiero dejar el ejército y convertirme en un reportero! Así podré contarle a la gente sobre todas las cosas que he visto en mis viajes!"_ son palabras de Laguna cuando habla con su amor platónico, Julia, en FFVIII.

\- Cuando Laguna queda embelesado observando la luna, es porque recuerda la luna llena que iluminaba la noche en que se comprometió con Raine.

\- La Lágrima de Luna es, ciertamente, un "fenomenal" que sucede en el mundo de FFVIII. Hablando de eso, es recurrente ver a Laguna pronunciando mal las palabras XD

\- Cecil siente que la luna de su mundo llora, por su sangre lunaria, por los lunarios dormidos en su núcleo, por todos los problemas ocasionados por Zemus, y por el sufrimiento de Golbez. Los lunarios sufren, y él lo siente.

\- " _¡Hablo con pasión, desde el corazón! Eso es lo que más importa._ " son palabras de Laguna a Kiros mientras se encuentra en su misión para rescatar a Ellone.

\- _"Pero en serio, este sitio es extraño. ¿Para qué diablos es esta gran pila de rocas?"_ son palabras de Laguna al observar el sitio de excavación de las ruinas de Centra, en FFVIII. El gran palacio de cristal le recuerda al interior cristalizado de otro gran edificio: el Lunatic Pandora (¡doble referencia lunar!)

- _"Siempre quise manejar esa cosa"_ es lo que dice Laguna sobre el Ragnarok, la nave utilizada por el grupo en FFVIII.

\- La escena de Cecil observándose en el muro invisible es una reminiscencia de la prueba que tiene que atravesar en el Monte Ordalia para convertirse en un paladín, en FFIV. Allí, debe observar su reflejo en un espejo, y enfrentarse a la oscuridad dentro de su corazón.

- _"¿No puedes quedarte quieto?"_ es lo que le dice Laguna a Vaan como frase de batalla.

\- En FFVIII, en el sitio de excavación de las ruinas de Centra, Laguna comienza a quejarse porque le da hambre y porque le pica la nariz, y cosas así.

\- Finalmente, Laguna ya antes ha sujetado un mapa al revés; en la Official Quest "Yuna's Quest 012: En Semejante Lugar".

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Siento que mi lista de referencias está condenada a extenderse indeciblemente en cada fic que involucre personajes de Final Fantasy IV XD Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos. ¡Un saludo, y hasta la próxima!


End file.
